


Drink You Away

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Dark Shadows (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Julia drinks her feelings for Elizabeth, but just maybe Elizabeth will give her a reason to quit.





	Drink You Away

Julia swirled the amber liquid in her glass, watching the slow, steady movement in attempt to hypnotize herself, so she’d go to sleep and no one could wake her. She preferred her dreams anyways, those that she was lucky enough to remember in the morning. The rhythm seemed to be doing its work, and Julia started feeling sleepy, though that could be from the alarming amount of the drink in that glass that she had already drank before this. Either way, she was well on her way to today's oblivion when she walked in.

Elizabeth Collins. Her employer, her friend, she supposed, and yet her reason for drinking. Well, for drinking as much as she did, anyway. "I’m amazed you find any time to do your job in between bottles," Elizabeth quipped, a sharp edge to her words.

The last thing Julia needed right now was a lecture. She tipped her head back, downed the rest of the glass's contents and slammed the now empty glass down on the nearby coffee table. Childish, but if Elizabeth was going to play that game, she would too.

"That was not meant as encouragement," Elizabeth informed. Her poisonous tone was worse than anything alcohol could do to her. Couldn’t she just ask her why? 'Why, Julia, why do you drink so?' It’s a simple question. And really, it’s all she wanted to hear from Elizabeth. Even the tiniest shred of concern from her would be enough. Enough to know that Elizabeth cared at all for her and she wasn’t just the help.

Julia groaned. Her eyes now watched the other woman wander about the room. She’d forgotten that Elizabeth liked to come here to think, to be alone. She guessed she had chosen this room subconsciously, knowing Elizabeth might wander in on her. She wanted the confrontation, she realized. Sick, she thought. She was sick in the head, and she was quickly on her way to becoming physically ill as well. This all had to stop.

"Why have you never asked me why I drink," Julia inquired, broaching the subject.

"Hell, Julia, I don’t know! Why do you drink?"

Good, this was progress. "It’s because of you," Julia told her. Got it felt good to get that out.

"Me? What, I don’t pay you enough? I’m too mean to you? What does your drinking have to do with me?" Elizabeth now stood at the end of the couch Julia had splayed herself upon.

Julia laughed and shook her head. "You don’t know, do you? I love you," Julia admitted. "Or it may just be lust, I really don’t know at this point, but I feel something for you and I drink to get rid of it. Only it never works." Julia closed her eyes. Having said her piece, she was content to let the subject drop.

Elizabeth was not. She came closer to Julia. She stood over her and lifted her chin up with her finger so she would face her. "Look at me," Elizabeth instructed. Slowly, Julia opened her eyes and focused them on Elizabeth's. Then Elizabeth surprised them both when she bent down to kiss her. "You taste like whiskey," she remarked, scrunching her face up. "Can you walk? I’m taking you to bed to sleep this off. We'll revisit this when you’re sober."

Julia nodded that, yes, she could walk, but she was unsteady on her feet when she rose from the couch. Elizabeth held onto her and walked her to her room, helping her get into bed. Elizabeth watched as Julia made herself comfortable, already well on her way to a sound sleep, or a blackout more like. Elizabeth moved a section of bright orange hair and kissed the other woman's temple. She may not show it, but she cared. She always had.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote for Femslash February 2019. If you’d like to see more for Julia/Elizabeth, please leave me a request. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Edina_Saunders_Prompt_Collection/signups/new
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
